The Cores
by Emily-Of-Midgard
Summary: 100 word drabbles on the cores.
1. The Space Core

"_You may know us from the senate hearings on missing astronauts."_

This was fantastic! He was in space! This was all he had ever dreamed of and here he was! In space!

A memory flashes before him. A child reaching for him asking what space was.

"SPACE IS FILLED WITH STARS! LIKE SIRUS AND ELVIS!" He yells in response, but there is no child, and just like that, he forgets his past life all over again. What did a kid matter when there was space!

Down below, a person looks up and wonders if her missing father is up there.


	2. The Adventure Core

"_Name's Rick" _He had said to that woman so long ago. He can see her now, with her dark brown hair and those beautiful brown eyes of her. They had met in the lobby; she was working as the receptionist. Caroline, her name tag said. He told himself to remember her.

And he did.

He had lain in that box for years when she ran by. Unlike the unmanly pink sphere and the yellow guy, he could remember his life before and he remembered Caroline. So when the girl who looked like her ran by, he had to greet her.


	3. The Fact Core

Trivial Pursuit.

It is one of the few things he can remember from the time before he was in this box with the other, inferior cores. He can remember playing that game with people from work. He would always win, he loved facts after all. He thinks that was when the core developers started looking at him funny.

Many people had disappeared after the boss's death. Miss Caroline. The womanizing test subject. They came for him one day too. "Good people don't end up here," people had said about Aperture.

"_The Fact Sphere is a good sphere, with many friends."_


	4. The Curiosity Core

She stares at the limp body under the sheet that was being rolled away. She never knew his name, and now, she never will. It is her turn to die, and here she was, wondering about the man now in the core. She watches it babble away, rolling about on the floor, spewing nonsense and idly wonders what type of person was needed to make such a corrupt core. It would have been nice to have met him, but he's off to the bin and she's off to-.

She sobs.

Curiosity killed the cat, and now, it would kill her.


	5. Wheatley

"I can fix it!" He yelled, grabbing for the machine parts that lay on the ground. The scientist jumped up and looked down in shock. His work…

"Stephen. This is the fifth machine this month!" The janitor for Aperture Science nervously smiled.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." The scientist sputtered.

"ACCIDENT! THAT WAS THE LATEST CORE! YOU MORON!"

Stephen went white. "I'll make it up to you. Just name it." The scientist stared at him, and a smile that could be called evil formed on his face.

"Oh, there's a way you can make up for this, Mr. Wheatley."


	6. The Morality Core

All her life she had been ignored. In life, she was a mousy haired scientist pushing fifty who was content to be left with her books. In 'death', she was now a purple core and she was as recognized in life as she was in death.

She wondered if the _thing _who was once Caroline even cared how she felt, watching _her _invention being used against her poor ex-coworkers and their daughters. She had tried to stop her, but as usual she was ignored. A man once said you could always ignore your conscience.

How true. How very, very true.


	7. The Intelligence Core

"He was once very intelligent." The nurse said, pointing inside.

"Mhm?" The red-haired scientist said, fiddling with his lab coat. The steady sound of wheels reassured him that the machine was behind him.

"He just sits on the floor all day, moaning about cake."

"Trust me miss, we'll be able to help." He entered and saw the ruin that was Dr. Enderson.

"One cup of semi-sweet chocolate." The scientist smiled. This would be perfect.

"Hey, Gabe. Remember me? It's Andrew." The man looked confused. Andrew smiled sadistically.

"How'd you liked to go to where there is cake all the time?"


	8. The Anger Core

He was a man of emotions. Hell, he killed that janitor just because he broke his core and then killed one of his fellow scientists to replace said core. The cores made from them had had varied results, the one made from the woman had done wonders but the other…

Best not to think about what type of core Wheatley had made.

Even now, as he lies on the ground, watching the transfer machine being fired up, he felt extreme emotions. This wasn't over, he thinks, as he fades away, he's not done. He'd have his revenge.

"_Neurotoxin Now Online."_


End file.
